Lost in Fate
by Uldin
Summary: Shirou and Illya finally find a portal back to their home world but due to a shift in the portal they end up in New York 1993 and due to the fates 16 years will have to pass before friends from their world are allowed to come. How will Shirou and Illya effect and tempt fate during their adventure through the dangers of the Percy Jackson Universe. EmiyaClan! Campione Shirou.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to a triple crossover which includes in terms of relevance to the story; PJO, F/SN, Campione! In other words 1 main character from F/SN with some references to campione in the PJO world hehehe**

***Spoiler***

**The main character is Shirou YAY! He's a mixture of Emiya Clan Shirou which has traveled to multiple dimensions and he is a campione! Don't expect him to use most of his spells though tracing is one of his many first options before resorting to his backups and as a last resort his Reality Marble (UBW) though since he has travelled to many different places expect him to pull some swords from different anime's (though I'll try to stay as original as possible) and before anyone asks the heretic gods he slayed add up to 6. 2 of which are (the black knight Sir Morgan, and Xolotl of the Aztec's) yes he killed a Persian, deity as well as another British deity the last two are a secret though *winks*. Now on to the relation to the Percy… ah you'll find out next chapter I don't reveal all my secrets ^.^ people might or might not join from other worlds so just tell me which ones you want later on k?**

***Spoiler End***

**I do not own any of the material I write about except intellectual ideas and OC's note to this point PJO Campione! And Fate/Stay Night belong to their own intellectual owners.**

_Prologue _

_Dear Everyone,_

_Through Fate we have been transported to another dimension that is not our own, seeing how Fate itself talked to us about our involvement in this world we have to stay though in 16 years' time a portal big enough to fit 5 people will open in the location of our old home, until then we will have to stay here or the fate of this world would be in ruins. This may not me what you like but it is needed I will not risk the fate of a world over selfishness all of you know that from me so until then please prepare for that portal to open._

_With love_

_ Shirou Emiya, Illyasviel von Einsbern._

**-Line Break-**

When people ask a question as simple as "would it be cool to visit another world?" you think outside this planet as in outer space right? Well for me and my little sister it's more than that we would not be called space travelers, we would be more to the extent of dimensional travelers seeing as how we have already visited several dimensions on our way back to our home dimension, easy right?

Wrong.

The number of times we have been caught up in circumstances that could lead to the end of the world produced by some idiot's hopefulness for gaining power is countless. Imagine our surprise when we finally find a portal leading to yet another world only to have 3 old woman known as the Three Fates arrive before us in that new world to give us a choice to stay in this world to literally save the world from The World in the future 10 years or go back to our dimension and leave them to their fate.

I being the supposed hero I am chose the obvious option.

Yes, I stayed as I always have because I will not allow someone to die because my selfish decision, I will not allow fate to play out badly even if it kills me to do so.

Why you ask?

The thing that drives me so far are my own ideals though toned down with the help of my largely extended hare- family, my ideals have been toned down quite extensively yet I cannot and will not let someone die or rot before my eyes even if I have a list of priorities now.

That led me to the current situation.

You might think 'it can't possibly be that bad for you' well thanks to my damned E rank luck or maybe because Akasha just loves messing with my life, because following the meetings with the fates in my head I regained consciousness to witness myself and Illya falling to the ground at the speed of a miniature rocket. I gently pulled Illya towards me and carried her bridal style before imagining the cocking of a gun, pulling the trigger.

As the imaginary shot burst from the barrel I yelled "_The fires of Humanity aid my cause_" and used the authority of the Aztec god Xolotl. Summoning the magic portion of my authority I slowed the descent of our fall and aimed toward the roof of a very tall skyscraper.

Letting out a sigh of relief I landed on the roof, I released my hold over the authority and allowed the slow fall spell to dissipate, then placed Illya gently on the cold hard ground as to get a better view of where and when we are. I walked towards the edge of the building trying not to imagine what horrible place I landed in this time, as I reached the edge I saw sky scrapers tall as the eye can see and cars that were going through streets even though it was night. I quickly deduced where I was due to the sight I saw, the largest sky scraper in the city, the empire state building. My eyes traced the length of the empire state building from bottom to top. I peered at the top of the building somewhat lost in thought remembering how I entered the dimensional portal in Japan and ended up in North America, New York out of all places, I was about to break contact with the building before a glint far above the building caught my eye. I focused on the shine and reinforced my vision and saw…

Whoa…. NO No that can't be. There is no way something that large can float above the empire state building…

I rubbed my eyes as I took another look at the tip of a mountain floating above the top of the empire state building.

I released a sigh as I thought 'yup, of course my luck sucks this time I landed in a place with floating tips of mountains located above famous buildings' I shook out of it and quickly turned back to go see how Illya was only to see her standing right behind me staring at the same object I was seeing which was defying the laws of physiques.

Now I can honestly say that the only way I can find a peaceful place is to first find my grave.

After happily seeing the rules of gravity defied to such an extent I could honestly say that I'm not the weirdest thing that ever existed. I dragged Illya down the rooftop as we discussed what we saw and how after having conversations with multiple people about what's above the empire state building and many people looking us weirdly, asking if we need a doctor, we figured that people not related, or people that don't know the existence of magic bar a few lucky ones could not see magic or saw it as something else entirely.

At the end of our investigation we found ourselves with several things such as: we were currently in New York. 1993, in Japan there was no place named Fuyuki city, monsters roamed free in New York city, and with the help of Illya me and herself interrogated a monster which revealed to us that Greek Gods exist above the Empire State building with physical forms and it is the Age of Gods, and even more the planet doesn't have any sentient being limiting the activation and usage of magic.

That is how we started our lives in New York with the Gods of Greece and Rome looming above our head, everything was beginning to roll down the metaphorical slope and the only thing to stop this was me and the only people available to face the threat the fates talked about is us, and the Greek and Roman Demigods that know nothing of each other and if they did would probably go after each other's head. Everything is great.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again, thanks for reading my story.**

**I do not own any of the material I write about except intellectual ideas and OC's note to this point PJO Campione! And Fate/Stay Night belong to their own intellectual owners.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Furnaces, Gods, Mothers, and Babies_

During the past year I and Illya have been doing many things including: Getting legal documents through hypnotism.

Monsters interrupting our lives.

Setting up a base of operations which practically means buying out an entire floor of a Condo two of which are used as workshops for Illya and I until we find a better base of operations.

Monsters interrupting our lives.

I found a job whilst Illya went to school which promptly expelled Illya due to a monster attacking her in the middle of class. Which she quickly made herself unnoticeable and untraceable using a pair of charms she made for me and her, though it had no use for me as I had masked my smell.

Illya was enjoying the life that I successfully healed with my authority I gained through beating the final and strongest Heretic God that I had faced. I still remember the day I completely healed Illya and the tears of joy she cried knowing she would live past the two year mark that day brought tears to my eyes as well because the number of times we have tried to cure her were large enough and all those times the cure turned out to be bogey or fake.

It was a great time.

Personally my job has been somewhat uplifting as a Repair Man or as my card says:

_Repair Wizard_

_Shirou Emiya_

'_Fixing things like magic'_

_905-XXX-XXXX_

The amount of contracts I get due to my quick fixing and my hours of the day are large. It feels good to be able to help people again; right now I am on a job to a residential district. The client in question is not getting warm air in his house due to the furnace as he says 'breaking and steam coming out the top, feels like the things mad at me.' This caused me to quickly get my repair suit and trace a tool case as I made my way out the door ready for another troubled life to help.

**-Line Break-**

"There done, Your Furnace is fixed, she's not mad anymore" I told the man standing slightly behind the closed door looking slightly relieved and a bit insulted at my poking fun of the statement he said in panic. "Thanks man, for a second I thought the furnace was going to blow scared me a little" I looked at him slightly amused "no problem it's all in the job" after getting my pay for the job which I put as a fixed rate way below average Repair man charges. I quickly left the house hold planning to go the scenic route through central park whilst looking at the mountain or rather Mount Olympus and wondering how beautiful it must look up there. I suddenly stopped and started sniffing using the nose and ability that Rin rightly named me a bloodhound for having.

I picked up a large almost overpowering smell of Seawater the smell felt too large for a human like on the level of a Heretic God. I smiled as I detraced the tool box and reinforced my limbs running towards the smell dodging cars, buildings, and stray people walking around. When I finally stopped I concealed my presence before walking towards the small 3 story apartment with rusty stairs leading towards the second floor and a slight guardrail along the entirety of the second floor and third floor. I quickly yet quietly made my way up the rusty staircase as I positioned myself in front of the door and quietly structurally analyzed the lock before tracing the key and slowly and gently putting it in the lock before turning the key and the door, slowly opening it and slipping inside ready to stop the deity if he displayed any sign of as they say flashing out.

I moved softly on the carpeted floor as I made my way to were the smell was strongest a room which was painted a subtle sea-green in the middle of the room standing still with an excitement coming off him was a man looking down on a crib which contained a baby that was emitting a weaker seawater smell I silently looked look towards the man's face which was fully concentrated on the babies movements a warm smile painted his face. The man and child both had dark messy hair which was like charcoal and deep sea green eyes the man obviously a sea god had flowing sea green eyes as if the sea lived behind them. I quietly spoke in a calming voice "so you're a sea god, I've been looking for a god to talk too" the god quickly turned careful as to not tip the crib his expression quickly filling with a myriad of emotions, from shock to surprise to anger, and finally settling on fear probably for his son.

"Who are you and why are you here" his tone and posture were tense and threatening if I were to make a wrong move he would act to kill me taking my life at any cost if it would save his child. The effect was startling I never thought a God would act with so much affection to one of his sons. The act itself was slightly endearing, though this was not the time to admire his fathering skills, to not seem offensive or threatening I put my hands in the international I'm no threat sign which means putting both hands palm forward in front of my chest and said in a calming voice "I am not here for your son Sea God. I am here to interact with you and possibly gain your favour for a later period of time when I need to go to Olympus for a talk that came to me through the fates" the Sea God lowered his arms with a slightly stunned expression probably due to my willingness to give information about me away, "who are you and how will you gain my favour" I straightened my posture remembering the lessons in etiquette I learned from Saber I presented myself and my claim "I am Shirou Emiya in places I am called a Magus killer in others [The King of the End], and last but not least call me Archer if all other names fail you, and I am here to give you a solution to a problem your son will face in the future which will make him live a better life away untraceable from the bane of all demigods existences which could be summed up in one word; monsters, and one other thing that will be useful for him when he is older and needs experience. From this moment on until you decide what to do with my offer will you allow me to know your name?"

His emotions once again flowed like a river, fear to suspicion before finally settling on hope and with one word I knew he would accept.

"How" he said in a quiet voice as if daring me to lie to him, not giving him the chance I pulled out a pendant with a charm attached to it and handed it to him so he could inspect the charm he turned it to and fro before placing it around his own neck to test if the charm worked and his expression became surprised which was quickly replaced by a thoughtful expression "My name is Poseidon and I am the Greek God of the Sea, Earth shaker, Storm caller. This is enough for you to gain my favour, for one of my kids to grow past the early years without being hounded by monsters is enough to gain my favor for a long period, though I am curious how did you create this and what is this other offer you speak of.

I let a slight smile cover my lips at the father's words "these charms were made by my sister and they work for most beings and gods though most Titans and Primordials will overpower the charm as their domains are too strong for the charm to withhold, and the other offer I could give is give the child and his mother sanctuary until the child reaches 9 then I will teach him how to fight stronger then the camp, judging how most monsters that I have tortured into giving information have been saying that Zeus is a power hungry dictator which can't show love to anyone but his own kids, and Hades bears grudges from the deaths of the ones he loves at the hand of Zeus. I am willing to give him these chances if you explain the benefits to his mother seeing as the charm will make him out to be another mortal to monsters demigods and gods alike, and just to clarify this will not restrict their freedom in any way if you do not believe me I will lead you to our base of operations in order to scout the place."

His once thoughtful face turned grim at the mention of Zeus and Hades, he faced me again this time with a solemn but happy look on his face "if this offer is a joke or a trick I will do all in my power to kill you and anyone close to you" his voice sounded deadly but at the same time hopeful that I would do so much for him. I smiled and nodded understanding the truth of the threat but not in the least deterred as my intentions were pure.

"Talk to the mother of this child and if she agrees I will take you to the set of Condo's I own meet me in Central park either alone to check how genuine my offer is or with the women and child in order to move their" I turned to leave but quickly returned my view to him before studying him "I forgot here" I gave him another charm "put this on so as to not alert anyone when we pass through central park and please change your and your sons appearance when we pass through their because being caught by an accident Is something I cannot stand."

This time I turned to leave I came face to face with a kind looking woman, quickly hiding my surprise as to how she got behind me I bowed toward her as I left toward the door awaiting in interest as to see what his decision will be. When I finished descending the rusty stairs I pulled out my phone to call Illya, several rings went by before she picked up "what is it Shirou-nii" she said in a slightly irritated voice.

It seems I woke her up, oops.

"Good morning Illya it seems we will be getting new residents in one of the Condo's seeing how an Olympian sea gods son and his mother will be living with us, if we are lucky." I said in a joyful way. Illya's silence signified how quickly she connected the dots, "were getting a son of Poseidon?" her voice giddy with the possible arrival of a demigod in our household.

"It depends if they trust us enough to come to our base and live with us, by the way the same Sea God will probably be coming with the woman and the infant" quickly holding the phone away from my ear I heard a squeal on the other side of the phone, I waited a few moments for it to stop before speaking again "Illya….. ILLYA! Can you set up a bounded field in one of the rooms to completely hide them from any attempts to trace, find or teleport to them, same with the entire floor" at the words the other side of the line became totally quiet before she replied in a totally serious voice "got it Shirou you don't want any other gods just teleporting in and trying to kill them or something right?"

"Yes, and if you have time I don't want any mental interference coming into that room either, when your done do you want to come to central park with me to meet them?" she quickly responded in the positive before hanging up the phone and getting to work on the room.

I made my way to central park waiting for the time when both parties come to meet me so until then I sat and enjoyed the view of the mountain above the Empire State building.

**-Line Break-**

Surprisingly, the first to arrive at the meeting place was my sister Illya, bouncing through the park as if she was going to meet a celebrity. The smile on her face was wide as she identified me sitting on the bench her silver hair and ruby red eyes shining in the sunlight, her height was now nearly two heads taller than her previous height as her body grew to fit her real age, the growth had hit her a little sudden, but through her own words she was starting to look like her mother.

"Shirou-nii, are they coming, where are they?" her excited voice was amusing in itself, the number of times she has become serious have been growing shorter and shorter due to lack of monster and personally her first time relaxing since we had went through several dimension.

"I'm not sure if they're coming at all I gave a charm to the Sea God in order to stop all senses of power from rolling off him, same with his son" I frowned slightly at the thought of them being untraceable "though I think the option we gave them is way better than the latter, can you imagine the mother staying with a man smelly enough to cover the scent" I unintentionally shivered at the thought and Illya frowned slightly thinking about it, "since were here did you get that minimization charm that we saw demigods using? It could be a way to hide some weapons in sticky situations" Illya's eyes started to take on a shine again as her frowned flipped into a grin.

"It took some work but I finally got it working, here look" she took of the bracelet she was wearing and it transformed into the sword I leant her for the experiment, then she quickly transformed it back into a bracelet so as to not attract attention.

"Would it be possible to transform a Noble Phantasm or an authority into an object form?" my voice slightly raising at the idea whilst Illya gained a thoughtful expression, "maybe… it depends if the weapon itself doesn't interact in a negative manner with the enchantment".

Then we devolved into a talk of 'can this work' or 'that won't work' because after all, all magus are Researchers at heart.

Time passed as we talked and people stared at the two of us as they walked by thinking of it we did make an odd pair, a red haired boy with flecks of white thrown in and gold-brown eyes, with a girl that had silver hair and ruby red eyes which people would likely relate to a vampires.

"Ah, there they are" I pointed over to the couple that was walking down the road, the woman with a light brown tinge to her hair with brown eyes, the man also had brown hair but with dull green eyes and the infant looked like a mix of the two with brown hair and green eyes with flecks of brown in them. Though as soon as I pointed to them Illya looked at them like it was her birthday, before I knew it she had already run towards them to converse with them, I let out a slight sigh and smiled following after her.

When I got closer to the couple I saw the couple slightly overwhelmed with Illya's constant questions and panicking a little at the thought of being found until they saw me behind Illya rolling my eyes at her.

I looked at them and with a serious inflection I spoke "So you have decided to accept, just know to be prepared because sooner or later he will be forced to go to camp and you will have to be prepared for when that moment comes".

I inwardly sighed 'now here comes the hard part' I prepared.

"He will be able to come home every school year if he wants to from camp, from the time a satyr catches him, but since he is a son of the big three I don't want him to be in any danger, just know that if for any reason in the future the status quo on Olympus changes we will have to allow him to be caught by a Satyr, this is for his own good" the father nodded slightly a serious look to match the conversation appeared on his face and the mothers face slightly paled. "Most of his early years he will spend in peace, but at the age of nine or ten I will take him in to train him in some martial arts and sword fighting of his choice, using a wooden sword of course, so when he is in danger in a situation that cannot be avoided he will have the skills and abilities to destroy the monster that threatens his existence, and last but not least I will teach him about the gods and his own abilities at nine or ten as well, and I will continue on if it does not affect him in a negative way such as too much pride or looking down on other people as trash." The father nodded once again the serious look had a tinge of happiness in it for the effort I was putting into raising him.

The mother's expression looked slightly pale but relieved all the same at the intention to prepare him for later in life, "until you are ready to tell him the truth about gods," I looked toward the mother "you should teach him Greek legends in the form of child stories, and I will teach him Martial arts, and Kendo as a sport, though it would be better for him to know early on seeing as how the charm prevents his scent from being smelt or sensed in any way, except looks seeing as how he looks to be too similar to his father" I turned to Illya "can you merge this charm with another which would change his eyes to the same brown that his mother has?" she nodded in the positive and I turned back towards the father "you will be coming to look at the place right?" he nodded and I addressed the group as a whole "before we leave I believe we must introduce ourselves, I am Shirou Emiya and in times of need call me Archer, and this" I began and pointed at Illya "is my adopted sister Illyasviel von Einzbern call her Caster in times of need, we will install a beacon on both charms that will send out a distress signal responding only to your voices through the use of our code names"

Finishing up the conversation I began to lead the group toward our floor.

**-Line Break-**

_**Poseidon POV**_

The look on my face would probably be laughed at if we were with any other god, and the reason was the 'base' of the siblings in front of us. The building looked like it had been abandoned fifty years ago and only now have they started repairing it for constant use though the building was in a good neighborhood the building had some boarded in windows and broken ones too, I looked towards Sally and she looked just as stunned as me trying to get our heads around these two people.

"See anything wrong?" the red headed man turned to face me with a mischievous grin on his face while his sister had a full blown smile on her face that looked like she were trying to hold in a fit of giggles, and Sally looked towards the two with a face of disbelief "this is not the building you live in is it?" the man just looked at us mischievously and led us in, inside the building was better than the outside yet not so different that it would look weird, the floor made out of marble and a person attending a desk to the left of the door, which the red head just nodded to and led us toward the elevator key in hand.

He came up right before the elevator before stopping and turning around "okay, when we're going to go up there will be a few beings up there that probably won't like your or outright hate you," he looked right at me and said this seriously "please do not take offence or attack in any way, know if you do you will be forfeiting my protection" he looked into my eye "I promise I will not attack anything if I am not attacked first" he searched my eye probably looking for a glimpse of a false truth then he nodded and opened the elevator stepping inside.

I released a breath I didn't know I was holding 'beings that hat me?' I was thinking furiously as to whom it was as we stepped into the elevator and he placed the key into the elevator "Scanning new entities scan complete, welcome new residents Sally Jackson, and Perseus Jackson, welcome new guest God of the sea Poseidon." The sound of the robotic voice surprised me and I looked toward the red head pointedly, he looked at me and sighed, "Standard procedure, for keying in new people into the system, we do not want any intruders in the place, and people who try to force their way in will be forcefully teleported to Alaska if they are hostile god's" I looked slightly horrified as his eye twinkled "don't worry you're not hostile are you?" I sighed 'this person is going to give me a headache'.

The elevator dinged and I was brought out of my thoughts as the door opened to a place of beauty.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. *winks***


End file.
